Why We Love Who We Love
by blondevixen
Summary: My first HP fanfic. A story about what Ginny and Draco once had...
1. The start

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter. Like before, I hope anyone reading this is enjoying this. If you like it, please leave a review. I'd like to say thank you to all of the people who left reviews for my first chapter. I appreciated it. Ok, now, on to the story! Yay! LOL  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 2  
  
Have you ever had that dream where the person who you think you love just comes up to one day and says they love you and they don't care what anyone else thinks? I used to have that dream a lot. It would start with Harry coming up to me for some reason or another. It would end with him telling me he loved me. Ofcourse, I'd reply back that I loved him, too. Then, we'd kiss. Sometimes, it'd go farther. Like us making love, but sometimes I'd just wake up after the kiss.  
  
That night I had a dream like that. It started out as usually, but the end was anything but. In my dream, Harry came up to me. Saying how he was looking forward to playing Qudditch and winning the cup. I started telling him how he was a really talented player. He got mad and started screaming that I was a liar. Saying that I go around pretending to love him, but I don't. I woke up shocked and covered and sweat.  
  
The next day, I want to see Hermione. She was very friendly to me as usual. She was a great friend. I was so glad she and my brother, Ron, were going out. They made eachother so happy. After we greeted each other, I said, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. Ask away.", Hermione said. "Well, how did you realize you were in love with Ron?", I asked not sure if she'd answer such a personal question. "I. I. Well, I just. It's hard to describe, Ginny. It's just a feeling you have.", she said thinking about. "Can you try to describe it?", I asked wanting to know. "Whenever I'm around your brother I get really happy. I'm always thinking of him, and can't think of ever being with a another guy. It's just the little things. Like the way he smiles, or laughs, or touches me. You'll understand when you fall in love.", she said trying to find the right words to describe it.  
  
"See, that's why I asked. I thought I was in love with somebody, but now I'm not so sure.", I said sighing. "Who did you think you were in love with?", Hermione asked. Even though she asked, I know she know I was talking about Harry. "Harry. I used to think I was in love with him, but now I'm not so sure.", I said. "Ginny, you just had a crush on him. I remember my first crush. It was that awful Gilderoy Lockhart. So, what made you realize you don't love him?", she asked me. "Ma- Um, someone asked me why I liked him and I said I don't know why, I just do. I thought about it last night. I don't have a reason for loving him, because I don't love him.", I said sadly.  
  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "It's good you over it. It was cute and fun, but it's better to go and find a really boyfriend then just obessing over Harry." Hermione smiled and I said, "You're right." "So, inmind for your new crush or first boyfriend?", She asked. I laughed and said, "Maybe.." "Are you trying to keep a secret from me?", she asked in mock anger. "No, just thinking of a few boys I like.", I lied. It was a total lie. There was one boy I was thinking of. I was thinking of Draco. He was so cute, but he was so mean. I thought he'd probably laugh his head off if he ever found out I had feelings for him. Boy, I was ever wrong.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Tell me who.", Hermione said breaking my thoughts. "No one you'd know.", I lied. She looked like she knew I was laughing. I guess she didn't want to press the issues. So, she said, "Well, if you ever have any more questions or need any advice, I'm hear for you." It was like Hermione was the big sister I has never had. "I know. Can you do me a favor?", I asked. "What?", Hermione asked. "Don't tell Ron about our converstation.", I said. "Ofcourse not. This just between us.", Hermione said smiling. "Thanks. Bye.", I said walking out. She said her good bye as I left.  
  
I walked outside to the school grounds wanting some air. As I walked around the grounds I ran into Draco. "Still day dreaming about Potter?", he asked. I looked up at him. Looking straight into his eyes. "No, it was just a silly crush and I'm over it now.", I said. He smirked and said, "You've finally wised up. So, what made you realize it was a silly crush?", he asked. "I'm starting to like someone else.", I said. "Who's the lucky guy?", he said smirking. "Someone who's very close to you, actually.", I said. He looked at me surprised as he tried to figure out who it was. I smiled to myself and walked away.  
  
Author's Note: Ginny is just starting to realize she has feelings. She's not sure if she does or how deep they are. Please review if you liked it. 


	2. Questions

Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter. Like before, I hope anyone reading this is enjoying this. If you like it, please leave a review. I'd like to say thank you to all of the people who left reviews for my first chapter. I appreciated it. Ok, now, on to the story! Yay! LOL  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 2  
  
Have you ever had that dream where the person who you think you love just comes up to one day and says they love you and they don't care what anyone else thinks? I used to have that dream a lot. It would start with Harry coming up to me for some reason or another. It would end with him telling me he loved me. Ofcourse, I'd reply back that I loved him, too. Then, we'd kiss. Sometimes, it'd go farther. Like us making love, but sometimes I'd just wake up after the kiss.  
  
That night I had a dream like that. It started out as usually, but the end was anything but. In my dream, Harry came up to me. Saying how he was looking forward to playing Qudditch and winning the cup. I started telling him how he was a really talented player. He got mad and started screaming that I was a liar. Saying that I go around pretending to love him, but I don't. I woke up shocked and covered and sweat.  
  
The next day, I want to see Hermione. She was very friendly to me as usual. She was a great friend. I was so glad she and my brother, Ron, were going out. They made eachother so happy. After we greeted each other, I said, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. Ask away.", Hermione said. "Well, how did you realize you were in love with Ron?", I asked not sure if she'd answer such a personal question. "I. I. Well, I just. It's hard to describe, Ginny. It's just a feeling you have.", she said thinking about. "Can you try to describe it?", I asked wanting to know. "Whenever I'm around your brother I get really happy. I'm always thinking of him, and can't think of ever being with a another guy. It's just the little things. Like the way he smiles, or laughs, or touches me. You'll understand when you fall in love.", she said trying to find the right words to describe it.  
  
"See, that's why I asked. I thought I was in love with somebody, but now I'm not so sure.", I said sighing. "Who did you think you were in love with?", Hermione asked. Even though she asked, I know she know I was talking about Harry. "Harry. I used to think I was in love with him, but now I'm not so sure.", I said. "Ginny, you just had a crush on him. I remember my first crush. It was that awful Gilderoy Lockhart. So, what made you realize you don't love him?", she asked me. "Ma- Um, someone asked me why I liked him and I said I don't know why, I just do. I thought about it last night. I don't have a reason for loving him, because I don't love him.", I said sadly.  
  
She placed her hands on my shoulders and said, "It's good you over it. It was cute and fun, but it's better to go and find a really boyfriend then just obessing over Harry." Hermione smiled and I said, "You're right." "So, inmind for your new crush or first boyfriend?", She asked. I laughed and said, "Maybe.." "Are you trying to keep a secret from me?", she asked in mock anger. "No, just thinking of a few boys I like.", I lied. It was a total lie. There was one boy I was thinking of. I was thinking of Draco. He was so cute, but he was so mean. I thought he'd probably laugh his head off if he ever found out I had feelings for him. Boy, I was ever wrong.  
  
"Come on, Ginny. Tell me who.", Hermione said breaking my thoughts. "No one you'd know.", I lied. She looked like she knew I was laughing. I guess she didn't want to press the issues. So, she said, "Well, if you ever have any more questions or need any advice, I'm hear for you." It was like Hermione was the big sister I has never had. "I know. Can you do me a favor?", I asked. "What?", Hermione asked. "Don't tell Ron about our converstation.", I said. "Ofcourse not. This just between us.", Hermione said smiling. "Thanks. Bye.", I said walking out. She said her good bye as I left.  
  
I walked outside to the school grounds wanting some air. As I walked around the grounds I ran into Draco. "Still day dreaming about Potter?", he asked. I looked up at him. Looking straight into his eyes. "No, it was just a silly crush and I'm over it now.", I said. He smirked and said, "You've finally wised up. So, what made you realize it was a silly crush?", he asked. "I'm starting to like someone else.", I said. "Who's the lucky guy?", he said smirking. "Someone who's very close to you, actually.", I said. He looked at me surprised as he tried to figure out who it was. I smiled to myself and walked away.  
  
Author's Note: Ginny is just starting to realize she has feelings. She's not sure if she does or how deep they are. Please review if you liked it. 


	3. The mean potions teacher

Hey everyone. This is the third chapter. Well, duh. LOL Third one usually comes after the second one. I want to say thank you to everyone who let a review. Oh yeah, I don't own these characters. J.K Rowling does.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 3  
  
People always want to know the answer to things. Especially if it's something we're not suppose to know. Sometimes, knowing the answers makes us not want to know. If the great questions of life were answered, would anyone ask them?  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about what I had told Draco. I kept scolding myself for telling him. He didn't know I was talking about him, but he would figure it out. I knew it. I just knew it. Even worse then Draco finding out is Ron finding out. I knew my brother would kill me if he ever knew I had a crush on his worst enemy. Thankfully, I didn't tell Hermione who I had a crush on and she seemed to have no clue who it was.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were moping around the school. Surprisingly, Draco was keeping his distance from the two of them. It was weird. They were acting like lost puppy dogs. Draco had never purposely ignored them before. They had to be reason. They were hurt, and he was hurting them on purpose. Why? Why would he be mad at his two brain less cronies?  
  
Then suddenly it hit me like a ton of brick. I told him the person I had a crush on was close to him. He didn't have many friends. So, naturally, he assumed I liked either Crabbe or Goyle. The thought mad me cringe, but explained perfectly why he was ignoring them. I kind of felt bad for them. It was kind of my fault one of their only friends was giving them the cold shoulder. So, I had to do something. I couldn't tell Draco I liked him. Well, not until I know how I really felt atleast. So, I'd have to tell him I didn't like Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
All during potions class, I kept thinking of Draco. He was very cute. Way cuter than Colin Creevy who I was working with. Colin is a good friend, though. I guess I was paying too much attention to my day dreams, and not enough to my potion because it started bubble and exploded everywhere. Some splattered on Professer Snape making his hands and some spots on his face a very lovely shade of green. I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Oh, you think this is funny, do you Miss.Weasley?", Snape asked glaring at me. "No sir.", I lied trying to keep a straight face. "Well, what ever you think is so funny you can think about more in detention.", he said smiling evilly. I groaned softly. "In addition, you will have to make this potion again. The right way after all of your classes are done. I will assign you a partner from an upper classmen. A Slytherin. They know how to make potions.", he said. I looked down and groaned again. Did he take pleasure in torturing his students? I asked myself. "And, ofcourse, 50 points from Gryffindor.", he said smiling.  
  
Everyone glared at me. I didn't blame them, even I was mad at myself. I should have been paying more attention. If I had, this whole mess wouldn't have happened and Gryffindor would still have the points I lost. I hope, just hoped, the Slytherin I was assigned with was somewhat human.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wonder if anyone can guess who's assigned to her partner? *Smiling* 


	4. The worst class ever

Hey everyone. I want to thank everyone who left a review for chapter 3 and my other chapters. They were all very nice. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Sometimes something can happen to you and you think it's the worst thing in the world. Then, after it's happened and changed you, you realize it wasn't so bad. Or something really bad will happen and you'll wish you still had that "problem". Looking back, I wish I could go back to that day when my worst problem was detention and a Slytherin for a potions partner.  
  
I arrived at the potions room promptly after my detention. I had just reached the door when I saw Snape smiling evilly at me. It's funny. All of his smiles were evil. Like he knew something someone else didn't know.  
  
"Ah, you're on time Miss.Weasley.", as he said this Draco seemed to appear out of no where.  
  
"I assume you know Mr.Malfoy.", he said.  
  
"Yes, I know her. I've seen her around. Even if I didn't know her, I'd know she was. It's easy to spot a Weasel. They all have the same sorry red excuse for hair.", he said pretending he had never talked to me before.  
  
"It's Weasley!", I said my face had became redder than my hair. This had shocked both Snape and Draco. I looked down wishing I hadn't said anything. Snape cleared his throat and said, "Now that we have all of the formalities out of the way, let's get started on the potion Miss.Weasley messed up earlier today."  
  
Draco smirked and said, "Maybe I should do it myself. She'll only mess up again. Just like her brother does every class."  
  
"Good idea Mr.Malfoy. Show her the correct way to do it, and just maybe she may learn something. Then again, she had me teaching it to her before and still managed to mess it up. Now, since Mr.Malfoy is doing it, don't you dare think you're off the hook. You pay attention and write everything he does and the result.", Snape said.  
  
I just nodded. Not wanting to say anything else and get myself into more trouble. One detention was good enough.  
  
Draco started picking up the ingredients and telling me what they were slowly. As if I were retarded or something. This made Snape smile. I started writing down the ingredients and how much he was putting in.  
  
It went like that for the rest of the night. Pretty uneventful, until Peeves started crashing things around. Snaped went to go see what was going on. Once he left I turned my face to Draco. "I haven't really noticed since I don't have classes with you or nothing, but there's a rumor you're not hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore.", I said as he mixed the potion.  
  
"Yeah, it's true.", he said softly.  
  
"Why?", I asked.  
  
"You know why!", he said temper flaring.  
  
"Not really.", I said a bit shaken.  
  
"Because you like them. I would never associate with someone who was liked by a Gryffindor. You should stick to your own house.", he replied coolly.  
  
"Well, you can start talking to them again. I do like a boy from Slytherin, but it's not Crabbe or Goyle.", I said. He looked at me puzzled. He was about to say something when Snape walked back in.  
  
Soon after, we finished up and I handed in my paper. "How do you think she did?", Snape asked Draco.  
  
"Not bad.", he said. Snape looked at him surprised. Then he concluded, "Not bad for a Gryffindor that is."  
  
Author's Note: A lot of people say I wrote Draco out of character. I guess I have. Hope's he in character. He does like Ginny, but he wouldn't act like eh did infront of another Slytherin. 


	5. Friendships and more

Hello Everyone. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left a review. They were all very nice. I don't own any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Now, on to chapter 5.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 5  
  
Why do people care what others think about them? Some people say they don't care what others think, but they're lying. They do care. It's impossible to not care what others think of you. I remember I used to cry over what other people thought of me, and while I was crying, I wondered if there was anyone other crying secretly for the same reason as me. Now, I know there was and I know his name.  
  
The next day after I talked to Draco, he started hanging around with Crabbe and Goyle again. I used to think Crabbe and Goyle were stupid cronies who didn't deserve any friends, but I was wrong. Everyone deserves friends. I remember my first year. I felt like I had no friends. So, I started writing in Tom Riddle's diary. Accidentally, opening the chamber of secrets.  
  
I was sitting in the common room writing a letter to mom and eating chocolate frogs, when Hermione came in. I didn't notice her at first. "Hey Ginny.", she said sitting next to me.  
  
I put down the paper I was writing the letter on a small table and sat my ink quil on top of it. "Hey Hermione. Would you like a chocolate frog?", I asked offering her one. " Yes, actually I would.", she said.  
  
I handed her one and said, "So how are you doing? Have you got lots of homework?"  
  
She took a bite of the chocolate frog and said, "I'm fine. You know me, I can never have enough homework. How are you? Were you doing your homework?"  
  
"This?", I ask picking up the letter from the table. She nodded as she took another bite of the chocolate frog.  
  
"No, it's just a letter I was writing to mom.", I explained.  
  
"Something wrong?", she asked finishing the frog.  
  
"Not really. I just have a tiny problem and felt like writing to my mom."  
  
"Well, if you ever need any help. I'm always here and I won't mind helping you.", she offered.  
  
"I know, I know. It's just. I'm not quite ready to talk about it, yet, but when I am I'll tell you first.", I said. "I'm holding you to that!", she said in a playful tone. I smiled and started to write more of my letter.  
  
"Write your mom I said Hi!'', Hermione said.  
  
"She'll probably write you a letter back too if I write that. She really likes you. She thinks you and Ron are perfect together.", I said writing Hermione's Hi.  
  
"Doesn't she like everyone?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Not everyone.", I said thinking of Draco.  
  
"Well, besides for Voldermort and the Malfoys, I think she does like everyone.", Hermione said giggling.  
  
"I think you're right.", I said. It was true. My mom was pretty friendly and always got to know people before she judged them.  
  
Just as I was finishing up my letter, Harry and Ron came in. The silence was interrupted by Hermione laughing. I looked up to see Ron giving her a ton of kisses all over her face. Most people see their brother or sister kissing someone and think it's disgusting, but I didn't. It was sweet. You could tell they really loved each other. I smiled at the sight.  
  
Once he finished kissing Hermione, my brother said, "Hey Ginny!"  
  
"Hey Ron!", I said as he hugged me. I spotted Harry looking and said, "Hey there stranger!"  
  
"Oh. Um. Hello Ginny.", he said shyly.  
  
"How ya doing Harry?", I asked as Ron sat by Hermione and they started chatting.  
  
"Good, you?", he asked.  
  
"Not so good. I have detention later, because Snape hates Gryffindors."  
  
"I know how he is. Atleast, it will be over soon."  
  
"That's not the worst part, either.", I said.  
  
"What is?", he asked.  
  
"Guess who he made me work with on a potion yesterday after school.", I shrieked.  
  
"Who?", he asked curiously.  
  
"Malfoy!", I said.  
  
"Why? You're not in the same grade. Let alone class.", he said.  
  
"He said I needed at upper classmen to show me how to do it right. Personally, I think he asked Malfoy to do it because Snape knows he hates my family.", I said.  
  
"Well, just be happy you survived it.", Harry said and laughed. I started laughing and remembering why I used to have a crush on him.  
  
"Speaking of Slytherins, are you going to the Qudditch match this Saturday?", he asked.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how much homework I get.", I replied. The truth of the matter was I didn't really like Qudditch, but would have love to seen my new crush playing against my old one.  
  
"Well, can you please try to come? I'd really like it if you would be there.", he said.  
  
"Really?", I asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. Then, we can do something afterwards. Like a date. Er. You know, but you don't have to go out with me.", he said shyly.  
  
"Are you asking me out on a date?", I asked innocently, even though I knew the answer.  
  
"Yes.", he said.  
  
"Well, I'll have to ask mom first.", I said. Wow, just four days ago, I would have had a heart attack over this.  
  
"Why?", Ron asked.  
  
"You know how protective mom is. Besides I want her permission.", I said.  
  
"What's the point? She loves Harry. Like he's our brother or something. You know, she'll say yes.", Ron said. It was true, but I said, "I still want to ask mom. Just in case."  
  
"Since when do you care what mom thinks?", Ron asked.  
  
"I've always cared.", I say. Ron just ignored me and started making out with Hermione.  
  
A plan formed in my mind. I would ask mom, and of course, she'd say yes. Maybe I would go out with Harry. Just to see if I could make a certain Slytherin greener than his robe with envy. 


	6. Decisions

Hello everyone. Ok, I just wanna say the people who leave me reviews are like the best. Seriously, I love all of the reviews I've gotten! =) Ok, none of the characters belong to me. You know the drill. Hehe. At the beginning, I made some stuff up. So, like don't ask why I wrote what I wrote. I know it really didn't happen. lol Now, on to the story.  
  
I remember once when I little my mom talking about when she pregnant with the twins, Fred and George. I was idly coloring as she talked to one of her friends. I over heard her say she nearly lost one of the twins. George, I believe. Something that he was bying blocking by Fred. Which lead to Fread and himself from coming out, and the doctors were concerned about Fred. They were willing to spare George. Sometimes, life is like that. You have to sacrifice one thing to save something else. Even if your decision might be the right one, you'll spend the rest of your life wondering if you did the right thing. Sometimes, I wonder if that doctor had let George die to save Fred, would he think about it now and regret it? Sometimes, I think of the things I sacrificed for love, and I regret it.  
  
I had written mom a letter asking her if I could go on a date with Harry. She promptly sent a letter saying she was so happy for me, and she knew how I'd fancied him. So, of course, she agreed to let me go because she just knew Harry would behave himself. "Unlike certain other boys", as she put it.  
  
I though about that. How she wrote she knew I fancied Harry. At times, my mom seemed almost physic with me and my brothers, but this wasn't one of those times. Everyone knew I had a crush on him, and everyone, except for Hermione, still thought I did.  
  
Mom was right, though. Harry was a nice a boy. He was never lode to girls. Like Draco had been millions of times. I felt bad I just wanted to go out with Harry to make Draco jealous. I also felt bad because Draco already hated Harry. This would just cause more trouble from Harry, but I had to know. I had to know if Draco liked me or not.  
  
After reading the letter from mom and giving Hermione her's, I just knew mom would write her one after I wrote her hello, I debated whether to say yes to Harry or not. About an hour later, I went to see Hermione, again.  
  
"Hermione, have you seen Harry?", I asked her as she sat on her bed writing a letter to my mom.  
  
"I haven't seen him in like two hours, but I know where he is.", she said writing.  
  
"Well, where is he?", I asked.  
  
"On the Qudditch field practicing. Why do you want to know?", she asked.  
  
"I was thinking about yesterday. When he asked me out. I decided to say yes.", I said feeling guilty. Knowing she'd through to my plan.  
  
"That's great, Ginny. He thinks of you a lot. I didn't want to tell you, because you said you liked someone else, but I think I know what you were doing.", she said. "What was I doing?", I asked feeling like she knew what I was about to.  
  
"You tried not to like him because you thought he didn't like you and you two would never get together. So, you tried to move on."  
  
"Wow, Herimone. You're so smart. You saw right through me.", I lied.  
  
"Well, I am one of your bestfriends.". she said.  
  
"I'd better be off. I want to catch Harry.", I said.  
  
"Yes, and I'd better finish up this letter to your mother. The one she sent me was so lovely."  
  
"Ok, I will talk to you.", I said starting to walk away.  
  
"Talk to you later.", Hermione said just before I left the room.  
  
As I made it out to the Qudditch field, I saw a reddish dot flying around. I sat on the bottom of the belchers. Slowly, the dot started to come down. Becoming bigger and bigger. Harry come up to me smiling widely. "Hey Ginny!", he said sitting next to me.  
  
"You were really good up there Harry. You've been practicing haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, I have.", he said beaming.  
  
"Well, it shows.", I said smiling.  
  
"So, um. Did you think about what I asked you?", he asked shyly.  
  
"Yes.", I said faking shyness.  
  
"Well, what do you think?", he asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I'll go out with!", I said faking excitement  
  
"That's great, Ginny. Just great!", he said smiling. I smiled back, but didn't say anything. I was feeling kind of bad. Like I was leading him on or something. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It was my first kiss. It was sweet and innocent. Not bad at all. I wish I had gotten it from someone else, though. Someone who I had loved at the time.  
  
"Ginny, I have to practice now.", he said eagerly.  
  
"Why?", I asked. "I'm going to win the game for you. I have to practice. No one is going to beat me!", he said flying off. I smiled, even though I didn't have a crush on him anymore he was pretty sweet. Sweeter than Draco could ever be or so I thought. 


	7. Meanings

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7. I hope everyone like's it. I'm thankful for all of the reviews I got. They were all very nice and I appreciate them. Oh yeah, as everyone reading this knows, I don't own any of these characters. I wish I did, though. hehe Now, on to the story.  
  
All things have a meaning. Sometimes, people don't know the meaning of something important. Sometimes, they'll make up a meaning for it. Sometimes, they try to forget about it. Trying to force themselves to believe there is no hidden meaning. Other times, people try to find the meaning. I once didn't know the meaning of a gift given to me, and now that I do, it seems the meaning was so obvious.  
  
I could barely sleep the night before Harry's Qudditch game. I kept thinking I was wrong for using him like this. Wrong for liking Draco. Wrong for wanting to know if Draco liked me back. I kept wishing I would wake up and be in "love" with Harry, again. Just like before. Just like I should be.  
  
I woke up that morning with no such luck. I still liked Draco and only thought of Harry as a friend. A very cute friend, but still just a friend. I got out of bed, and changed into my robe. I put on my best robe. I really wanted to gain Draco's attention. As I turned to leave my room, I noticed something on the table next to my bed.  
  
I went to the table and noticed it was a stuffed animal. It was a back dragon with green wings. Around it's neck was a platinum necklace with an emerald. On the necklace was a note. I ripped the note off of the necklace. It read, "Ginny, you've stolen the heart of the Dragon. You're beautiful inside and out. Please wear the necklace to the Qudditch game. I will be there looking for you. The way Harry is talking about it, everyone knows you'll be there. Please dump him. He's not worthy of you. Only me, the Dragon, is."  
  
I stared at the note in disbelief for a minute before putting on the table next to the stuffed dragon it was once attached to. I had no idea who had sent it, but I put on the necklace. It was platinum with an emerald. It had to of been expensive. So, I wore it. I didn't want whoever sent to feel like they had wasted their money. I looked at the dragon. I never really liked dragons. I thought they were kind of creepy, but the stuffed animal was cute. It made me want to pick it up and hold it. I resisted and walked out of the door.  
  
As I was walking out of the school, I saw Hermione and Ron. They were holding hands as the walked across the school grounds. I ran up to them. "Hey Ginny!", they said in unison.  
  
"Hey Ron! Hey Herimone!", I greeted back.  
  
"Where are you two going?", I asked.  
  
"Qudditch field. Same as you.", Ron said. "How did you know I was going?", I asked not knowing they had known I had said yes to Harry.  
  
"We were there when Harry asked you.", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, after Harry finished practicing, he told me you had came to the field to tell him you could go.", Ron added.  
  
"Oh.", I said feeling so stupid. Ron and Harry were bestfriends. Ofcourse, Harry would tell him I had say yes.  
  
"What's wrong? Wanted to keep it secret?", Hermione joked.  
  
"No. No.", I said blushing. I was genuinely embarrassed.  
  
Ron sensed this and said, "Awe. My little sis is embarrassed."  
  
"Ron! Stop it.", Hermione said.  
  
"Why?", Ron whine.  
  
"Because if you don't stop it, I'll stop doing something you like.", Herimone said.  
  
"What will you stop doing?", Ron asked confused.  
  
"Something you like you a lot.", Herimone said simply.  
  
"Oh!", Ron said realizing what she meant. I giggled. I knew what she had meant all along.  
  
"What's so funny?", Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just something one of my teachers said.", I lied. Not wanting to say the real reason.  
  
We reached the Qudditch field and took our place at the Gryffindor seats. This game was Slytherin against Gryffindor, but there was Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs watching, too. I was never really was a big fan of Qudditch like my brother. So, I never really watched. I had seen a few games, though. So, I knew how it would go between us and the Slytherins. They would cheat, gain a few points, cheat more, gain more points, cheat more and more, and in the end Harry would catch the golden snitch.  
  
Ron was sitting on my far left. Next to him was Hermione whom was sitting directly next to me on my left. Leaving a sit open next to my right. Unluckily, Colin Creevy come in and sat next to me. He was a very nice guy, but he was annoying as anything.  
  
"Hey Ginny!", he said smiling.  
  
"Hello Collin.", I relplied.  
  
"Is it true after the game you're going out with Harry?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's true, Collin. Where did you hear it?", I ask. I really wanted to hear his answer. It was probably the first time in his life someone wanted him to say something.  
  
"Everyone knows. It's all around the school.", he said nonchalantly. I looked away from him. I was really upset. I didn't want everyone knowing my business. Also, me and Harry weren't serious. So, when I told him the truth, he would be humiliated and the whole school would know. I shouldn't have done this I scolded myself mentally.  
  
"Oh, by the way, nice necklace.", Colin said breaking my though.  
  
I looked at him and said, "Oh, thanks."  
  
"It is new?", Collin asked.  
  
Ron over heard him and said, "Yeah, Ginny. Where did you get that necklace? It looks awful expensive." My eyes widen. What could I tell him? I racked my brain for an excuse.  
  
"Well. Uh. I wanted to look extra special for my date. So, I enchanted this plastic necklace to look real.", I lied.  
  
"Oh. Well, good job. It does look real.", Ron said.  
  
"Great. I was worried it looked fake.", I said.  
  
"Can you teach me how to do that?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course.", I lied hoping she would forget about it.  
  
"Speaking of help, do you know anything about dragons?", I asked Hermione.  
  
"Why do you ask? I thought you hated dragons.", she said.  
  
"It's for an assignment.", I lied wanting to see if I could out any information about the person who sent me the stuff dragon.  
  
"What assignment?", Collin asked worried.  
  
"Oh, you don't have it. Snape gave it to me for messing up on my potion.", I lied.  
  
"Well, I don't really know anything about dragons off the top of my head. I have a book about them, though. I'll give it you later.", Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks." I said. A few minutes later the game started. I was almost exactly dead on about how the game would start, except for one thing. The Slytherins cheated, gained a few points, cheated more, gained more points, cheated more and more, and in the end Harry had one of his fingertips touching the gold snitch. He was about to close his hand on it, but it flow away. As if it sensed someone was about to grab. Strange. Nothing like that had ever happened. Draco started to chase after it. He reaching out for it and was about ten feet infront of Harry. The snitch stopped. Like it wanted to be catched. So, of course, Draco grabbed it. The gamed ended and the Slytherins won. My house didn't score a single point. All of the players came down to go into their locker rooms to change. The Gryffindor seats were somber whilst the Slytherin seats, naturally, we're happy. Well, as happy as a Slytherin can be. I think that was the first time the Slytherin's had ever won fairly.  
  
I kept thinking about what Harry said. That he was going to win this game for me. Maybe it was a sign. A sign to show him that I was faking my interest in him, or a sign to show him that we weren't meant to be. It was like I said everything has a meaning.  
  
"I'm sorry.", Ron said.  
  
"Sorry for what?", I asked confused.  
  
"Sorry that Harry didn't win. I knew he told you he was going to win that game for you. The whole school knew.", he said.  
  
"Don't worry. No worries, right? Besides, it's not your fault.", I said sound unaffected because I was unaffected. I did feel bad for Harry, but I knew he would shake it off.  
  
"Are you ok?", Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I'd like Harry, even if he lost a million games, but I just feel bad for him. I knew how much this game meant to him.", I said.  
  
We waited in our seats for twenty minutes. Everyone had started to leave. We were the only one there. All of the other players except for Harry had already came out. "What's taking him so long?", Ron said.  
  
"I don't know. Let's go see.", I said. Both Ron and Hermione got up. They started to leave. I got up and followed. We walked up to the Gryffindor locker room. There's was no there. So, there was no one there to object to non-players going in. As we reached the entrance Ron said, "Let me go in first. He could be naked."  
  
I smiled and said, "Oh! In that case, let me in first." I only said it because it was something I would have said had I still liked Harry. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Seriously, let me go in first. He might just want to talk to another guy. Besides, he might be too ashamed to see you.", Ron said.  
  
"Ok, Ron.", I said understandingly. He was right. Harry might feel ashamed. Me and Hermione waited there as Ron went in. A few minute later Ron came back out.  
  
"I was right. He's really upset about losing the game. He was crying.", Ron said.  
  
"Really? He was crying?", Hermione asked surprised. I stood there trying not to laugh.  
  
"Does he want to see me?", I asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, he wants to see you in private.  
  
"Really?", I asked thinking he wouldn't want to see me at all.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, Hermione. Let's go.", Ron said taking her hand. She nodded and left with him. Once they were out of sight, I went into the locker room. Harry was in his regular robes. His eyes were red and puffy. It looked like he had been crying. I felt really bad and like a whore for using him. He looked up at me silent. Kind of like a little boy who been discovered doing something wrong would like at him mommy.  
  
"Hey Harry." I said meekly and flashing him a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry!", he said his voice shaky. As if he were just about to cry.  
  
"Sorry for what?", I asked trying to act like it was no big deal, even though it was to him.  
  
"For losing! Not proving me love.", he said starting to cry.  
  
I hugged him and said, "Shhh! Harry it's ok. I know you love me. I love you, too.", God! He loved me. Why did he have to love me? Why did I have to lie and say I loved him? I'm so stupid.  
  
"You love me?", he asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. I do. Now, let's getting on our date. Hmmm?", I said trying to comfort him. God! I was just digging myself deeper.  
  
"Alright.", he took my hand and we started to walk out. Waiting outside of the locker room was Hermione and Ron. "Are you feeling alright?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Much better!", Harry said holding my hand and smiling. I smiled back.  
  
"You did play really good.", Hermione said.  
  
"We should get going.", Ron said smiling mischievously.  
  
We said our good byes and Ron and Hermione left. Me and Harry were about to leave when Draco suddenly appeared. He smiled wickedly at Harry.  
  
"Awe! Did you cry cause you lost the game for your little girl friend?", he asked noticing Harry's eyes were still red and puffy.  
  
"You wish, Malfoy!", Harry quipped even though he had cried. Twice in fact.  
  
"Nice necklace, Ginny.", Draco said softly with a grin. My heart skipped a beat. He liked me. He liked me! Was he the dragon? I hoped he was.  
  
Draco left and I smiled. "Oh, don't left him bother. He's just jealous, 'cause no one loves him.", I said trying to comfort Harry.  
  
"Yeah. You're right.", he took my hand and said, "Let's go." 


	8. Answers

Hello everyone. Thank everyone who left a review for all of the kind reviews. As you know, I own none of the characters. J.K. Rowling does. Ok, I'm sorry, but this chapter is short. Now, on to the story.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 8  
  
Answers. All questions have an answer. Sometimes, the answer won't reveal itself, but there's still an answer. Some people spend their whole lives trying to find an answer to a question that won't reveal it's answer. Looking back, they realize they are old and alone, because in their desperate search for an answer, they never had a family and lost all of the friends they once had.  
  
I woke up that morning from hearing Hermione voice. "Hey! Wake up!", she called. I woke up and saw I was still holding the stuffed dragon I had received the other day. I got embarrassed and pushed it under the sheets. It was so cute. It made me just want to cuddle to it. I think it had a charm on it.  
  
"What was that?", Hermione asked noticing I had stuffed the stuffed animal under my sheet.  
  
"Just a teddy bear my dad gave me. I sleep with it sometime.", I said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to be embarrassed.", she replied.  
  
I looked at the clock and said, "Why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
"I nearly forgot myself. I came here to give you this before my first class.", she said taking a book out of a large bag she had with her. She handed it to me.  
  
"What's this?", I asked confused.  
  
"That book you wanted on dragons.,", she said getting up.  
  
"Thanks.", I said looking at the cover.  
  
"Anyway, I have to get going now. I'll talk to you later. Bye.", she said staring to walk away.  
  
"Bye.", I said still looking at the book. Once she had left, I opened the book. It had a few blank pages followed by pages with pictures of dragons on them. The dragons looked so creepy. Roaring and flying around in the pictures. Every now and then one would glare at me. I skipped through the rest of the pictures and went straight to the index.  
  
I didn't know where to start. All I knew was the person who had sent me the letter, stuffed animal and necklace had referred to themselves as the Dragon. If it weren't for the expensive necklace, I would be sure it was Fred and George playing a joke on me, but I knew they could never afford something like that.  
  
I searched the index when something caught my eye. It had the title, "Dragon People". I hoped it would help me figure out who was sending me those things. I also hoped whoever had sent me those things was not a dragon, looked like one, or could turn into one.  
  
I turned to the page that began that chapter. It wasn't at all what I expected it to be about. It was about people who liked dragons and where born under the sign of the dragon. As I read further, I saw a section called "Dragon Names". As I read down I say names of famous Dragons. The next section, I saw a list names common for wizard and witches who were named after dragons. As I went down the list for boys, I froze.  
  
"One of the most common names for boys named after Dragons is Draco.", My heart skipped a beat. 


	9. Just a boy

Hello everyone! I enjoyed all of the reviews I received. BlackOpal, I really enjoyed reading yours. Thank you for writing such a beautiful review. Ok, here's the next chapter. It's not very long, but it's not too bad. LOL Now, on to the story.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 9 What happens when you find the answer to the question you've spent your life looking for? Do you feel stupid for not getting it before? Over joyed to have found the answer? Sadden there is no longer a question to answer. Or confused? Confused because you have no idea where to go from there.  
  
I sat there looking at the book. This was it. The answer I had been looking for it, and now I had found it. I didn't know what to think. I was s shocked and a bit scared. I was so confused I throw the book across the room at the wall infront of my bed. This wake up some of the other girls in the room, but they went back to bed immediately with out question. That seemed like a good idea. So, I went to sleep. Trying to push the "dragon" out of my thoughts.  
  
I grabbed the stuff dragon from under my covers and held him close. Ok, it was a stuffed toy dragon with no sex, but for some reason it didn't feel like a girl. I loved sleeping with it. For some reason, it always helped me fall into a deep sleep. I still thought it was charmed, but didn't care as I slept peacefully in my soft bed.  
  
The peace was soon broken, I started to dream of Draco. God, he was even in my dreams. Was there any way to escape him? I tried to not think of him, and it worked. I didn't think of him. I thought of Harry.  
  
I was so stupid. Why did I have to involve Harry? Harry's never done anything to me. He's always been a good friend and now I'm using him. Why can't I love Harry? Why can't things be like they used to be? I have to end it. I have to tell Harry the truth. I just hoped he would forgive me.  
  
I woke up and put on my robes. I was still wearing the necklace Draco had given me, but I felt ashamed to wear it infront of Harry. So, I put it underneath my robe. I shuddered a bit when I realized how close it was to my heart. Just like Draco was.  
  
Harry's first class had ended and he had a free period. As I was leaving to find him, I saw him enter the common room. I smiled and said, "Hey Harry!"  
  
"Hey Ginny!", he said running over to me and hugging me tightly.  
  
I hugged back and said, "Yesterday was so much fun. I really had a good time with you."  
  
"Me, too. I know this may seem silly, but I missed you. I couldn't stop thinking about you all during my first class. I have no idea what the lesson was.", he said looking into my eyes lovingly. I smiled at him. I felt so guilty. Why did he have to be so sweet?  
  
"No, it's not silly. I dreamt of you.", I said. It was true.  
  
"Really? What happened in your dream?", he asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, um. My dream is kind of um. personal.", I said trying to make him think I had dreamt of us having sex.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed, Ginny. I've had dreams like that too about you.", he said and kissed me softly on the cheek.  
  
"You have?", I asked shocked. I couldn't believe he had. Harry always seemed so proper. Always a gentleman. I know he was a guy and guys are always thinking about things like that, but I thought he was different. Special. I guess I was wrong. From that moment on, I looked at Harry in a whole new way. I used to think of him as some God. So much better than everyone else in some way. Now, I realized. I understood he wasn't a God. He wasn't any better than anyone else. He just a person. Flesh and blood like me. No better. No better than Draco.  
  
"Yes, I have all the time. You're very beautiful, Ginny. Most guys have probably thought of you that way.", Harry said.  
  
I smiled. Trying to act like I thought he was complimenting me. "Well, I guess I never thought of that. I never that I was anything special. Anything guys would think about.", I said. It was true. I never thought I was anything special.  
  
"You are, Ginny. You are special. Special to a lot of people. You've always been special to me.", he said and kissed me. I allowed him too and kissed back.  
  
I pulled away and said, "It's getting late. I have a class. I should get going."  
  
"Alright, sweetie. I don't want you to be late.", he said and smiled.  
  
I kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I'll see you later." I started to walk away and out of the common room.  
  
"I look forward to it.", he said and smiled at me as I left. As I walked out, I kept thinking about how I used to fawn all over him. Thinking he was the best person ever. Most wizard's thought that. I tried hard to remember why I used to feel that way, but couldn't find the answer. Looking back, I don't think there was a reason. I just think I was naïve and in a different state of mind that I am. That's the thing about being naïve. Once you learn the truth, you can't go back to being the way you were. I wish I were still ignorant and thought of Harry as a God. I guess they're right when they say ignorance is bliss. It sure was for me. 


	10. The truth will set you free

Hello everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews. They were all very nice. I enjoyed reading them all. Now, on to the story.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 10 For as long as I can remember, I always thought the truth would set me free. I mean it was an old saying, but it seemed so true. Lies caused guilty and guilt was a burden. So, the truth had to set you free, right? Then, why do people lie and hide their true feelings? At the time, I had lost my belief in that old saying. The boy I had loved never believed in that saying, but when he followed it, it did set him free.  
  
It was late at night and I had gone to the tower to clear my mind. Not think of Harry or the dragon. The view was so beautiful. The stars were shining beautifully. I lent over the rail. Just relaxing at the beautiful sight before me. It was so relaxing, I nearly fell asleep there. That is until Draco came walking over.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?", he asked me.  
  
I was surprised he said anything. I was sure what he was talking about and said, "What's beautiful?"  
  
"A lot of things, but especially Draco.", he said.  
  
"So humble.", I said dryly.  
  
"Not Draco as me, but Draco the Dragon.", he said softly explaining.  
  
"I don't see a dragon.", I said stupidly. Not realizing what he had been talking about.  
  
"No, it's a constellation. The stars in it connect to make a dragon. A dragon called Draco.", he said softly. Gently. Like he was explaining to a child. Not a stupid child, but a child he loved. A child he was explaining it to for the first time. Calmly and patiently.  
  
"Are you named after the constellation?", I asked curiously. I was looking out at the stars trying to see the dragon in the sky.  
  
"No, I'm not.", he said softly almost sadly.  
  
"I can't see it.", I said disappointedly.  
  
"Huh?", he asked surprised.  
  
"The dragon, I can't see it in the stars.", I said feeling very stupid.  
  
He looked at me for a moment before saying, "Luminus!" As he said that he waved his hand from star to star to star. He waved his wand to about 30 starts in a connect the dots fashion. Once he stopped waving it, the outline of Draco the Dragon lit up.  
  
"It's beautiful.", I said in awe. We just stood there looking at it as he put his arm around my shoulders. After a few minutes, the lights had lost there hold on me and looked over at him.  
  
"You're the dragon.", I said looking into his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?", he said trying to pretend he didn't know.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Draco. I know it's you.", I said. It was the first time I had ever called him by his first name. He looked at me shocked. I knew it was him. Just as I knew the sun would rise in the morning. It was no longer a hope or guess. It was a fact. I knew it. I knew the truth.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. All of you weasels are weird. Leave to a weasel to ruin a beautiful moment.", he said faking hate for me.  
  
I looked deep into his gray eyes. I swore I looked so deep I could see his soul. As I was sure, if he was looking, he could see mine.  
  
"You me, don't you?", I asked him. I don't know why I asked. I knew he did. I knew he had sent me the letter, the stuffed dragon, and the necklace. I knew he was the dragon. So, why did I ask? I asked, because I needed to hear it.  
  
"I don't love anyone!", he lied. I knew he was lying. He couldn't even look at me when he said it. He turned his head away from our gaze when he said it. It was so obvious he was lying. Hiding his true feelings. Did he really think I would believe?  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? You don't love anyone? You can't love anyone?", I asked. Wondering if maybe it was truth. Maybe some people can't love.  
  
"I can love. I have loved and I still do.", he said to prove a point to me. Just like a Malfoy to try to prove someone wrong.  
  
"Who do you love?", I asked him. Just to see what he would say.  
  
"None of your business. Why should I tell you?", he scowled.  
  
"Who it? Hmmm. It isn't me. So, let me guess!", I said getting upset. He just turned his head and looked at me like I insane. Maybe I was. Maybe I was insane at that moment in time.  
  
"Do you love your father?", I asked. Thing he would say something like everyone loves their father.  
  
"No.", he said simply. As if he were turning down a cup of coffee.  
  
"What do you mean "no"?", I asked for some reason not believing.  
  
"I mean no! No, as in I hate my father! As in I'd wished he'd die.", he said screaming in rage. I hoped no one would hear us.  
  
"Why?", I asked. I just blurted it out, but it come out innocently. I wasn't trying to pry, or push him. I was just curious about the boy I loved feelings.  
  
"Because of the way he treats me, and I hate him even more because of the way he treats my mom. He calls her names, and beats her, and degrades her, and has affairs on her. God, I f*cking hate him!", he said in rage as tears started to fall from his cold gray eyes.  
  
I was shocked. I didn't know why, but I always thought it was impossible for Draco to cry, but there he was crying like a baby. I started thinking about when Harry was crying in the locker room. How I had to keep myself from laughing. It wasn't like that at all with Draco. I had to keep myself from crying.  
  
I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Shhh! Calm down. Please try to calm down."  
  
He hugged me back and said, "Ginny! Oh, Ginny! Why! Tell me why! Tell me why he has to do those things to her. She doesn't deserve it. She's a decent women, Ginny. She's always been so loyal to him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco.", I said and kissed him softly on the lips. I was sorry. I thought of my mom in that situation and how I would feel. I don't what I'd do if that was my mother.  
  
"I know what you probably think. She's so old b*tch who married a death eater, and is raising her son to be a heartless death eater. It's not true. She's the sweetest woman I know. All of my good memories are of my mom. Just me and my mom when my dad was away. I remember at night she would hold me close, and said my father did things I should never do. That I could be different. She tried so hard to make a good person. I'm not like her. Kind, loyal and gentle like you.", he said and caressed my face.  
  
"You remind me of my mother.", he said and I smiled.  
  
"But I'm not like her. I'm a cold, mean, heartless asshole like my father.", he said.  
  
"No, you're not.", I said knowing he was different. His mother had made a difference. He wanted to be different.  
  
"You're just saying that.", he said. I unzipped my robe to my bra. Letting some cleavage show. I pulled up the necklace he had given me from where it had been resting by my heart and said, "Would I wear a necklace from an unkind, thoughtless, asshole close to my heart?"  
  
He just looked at me shocked. I zipped up my robe and said, "I love you, Draco. Do you love me?", I asked.  
  
"I. I.. Can't. I don't. No.", he finished flatly.  
  
I looked at him and said softly and calmly, "The truth will set you free."  
  
"I never believed in that.", he said softly looking into my eyes..  
  
"You should.", I said walking away.  
  
Author's Note: I know, too much drama! I'm sorry! =( 


	11. I love you Just because

Hey everyone! I enjoyed reading all of the reviews. They were all very nice, except for a certain one calling my story cheesy. Hhmmmppp! LOL I never get really mean reviews like some writers, and I'm very thankful. Now, on to the story.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 11  
  
My family is poor. When I was little, I didn't get many new toys. Usually my brothers hand me downs and a few dolls my mom once owned. Once, I got a new paper doll set and loved it. I loved it because it was mine, and no one had had it before. The night after I received I laid in bed thinking of all the things I didn't have. There were a lot of things, because my family was poor, but not love. I had more than my weight in gold in love. That made me think was there some little boy or girl out there who had every thing they wanted, but love? Then, I didn't know, but now I know there was a boy and I know his story.  
  
I laid in bed thinking of the events that had taken place less than an hour ago. It was late and I should have been sleeping, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Draco. Before, I was so sure he loved me, but now I didn't know. Why did he send me the necklace? Maybe it was just a prank. Just not played by George or Fred. Played by Draco.  
  
As I laid in bed feeling sorry for myself, I heard footsteps. At first, I thought it was Hermione. I had forgotten to return her book on dragons. The footsteps were heavy, Hermione's were light. I realized it was not her. Someone was pulling open the curtains around my bed. I screamed but nothing happened. The curtains closed and I could not see anything. Suddenly Draco appeared out of nowhere and said, "Calm down."  
  
"How did you get in here?", I whispered not wanting anyone else to hear me.  
  
"You don't have to whisper.", he said smugly.  
  
"Oh, really?", I asked.  
  
"Yes, really.", he said smirking.  
  
"I take it you want to get caught, then.", I said getting annoyed.  
  
"No. I put a silence charm on the bed. So, no one can hear us."  
  
"Good thinking.", I said. I couldn't help but think about how dirty his previous statement sounded.  
  
"I'm sorry.", he said.  
  
"For what?", I asked surprised he had apologized.  
  
"For a lot of things.", he said. "Please tell me.", I said moving over close to him.  
  
"I'm sorry for lying. I do like you. No, I don't like you. I love you! I just. I was afraid to tell you.", he said looking at me.  
  
I lit a small light with my wand and said, "Why were you scared?" He looked so gorgeous.  
  
"I've always picked on you, and your family. I thought you would hate me and laugh at me.", He said looking down.  
  
I took his hand and said, "I love you, Draco."  
  
"I like that.", he said smiling.  
  
"Like what?", I asked confused.  
  
"When you call me Draco. You say it so lovingly. Everyone else here just calls me Malfoy.", he said smiling.  
  
I hugged him tightly and said, "My Draco! My Dragon!" I giggled. He held me close and blushed.  
  
"What's wrong?", I asked.  
  
"My mom calls me that. Her Dragon.", he smiled like a little boy.  
  
"Well, I guess I can share you with her.", I said jokingly.  
  
"I'm sorry about that.", he said.  
  
"Hmmm?", I asked confused.  
  
"Before when was I ranting on about how my father treats my mother. I know you don't care."  
  
"Yes, I do. I love you and want to know everything about you. I want to comfort you.", I said cuddling to him. He laid down and pulled me down with him. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I smiled and kiss his cheek. He kissed me on the lips softly.  
  
"I want to play a game.", he said.  
  
"What?", I said shocked.  
  
"Can I sleep here?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, as long as you don't get caught in the morning.", I said.  
  
"Then, let's play a game. When I was little my mom used to play this game with me until I fell asleep.", he said.  
  
"What game?", I asked.  
  
"It's called Just Because", he said.  
  
"I've never heard of it. How do you play?", I asked.  
  
"I think my mom made it up. Well, one of us says I love you. Then the other asks why. Then you give a reason then keep repeating till you run out of reasons. Then, it the other one's turn.", he said.  
  
I smiled and said. "You go first."  
  
"Ok. I love you, Ginny.", he said.  
  
"Why?", I asked looking into his beautiful gray eyes.  
  
"Just because of your smile.", he said. " Why?", I asked smiling.  
  
"Just because of your kind heart and soul.", he said.  
  
"Why?", I said beaming.  
  
"Just because no one else at school makes me feels as good as you do.", he said.  
  
"Why?", I asked.  
  
"I don't want to say anymore.", he said.  
  
"Why not?", I asked.  
  
"Because we'd be up all night.", he replied.  
  
I smirked and said, " I love you."  
  
"Why?", he replied.  
  
"Just because of your eyes. They're gray and beautiful. So innocent and sweet. It's not hard to believe you were once a little boy.", I said.  
  
"Why?", he asked.  
  
"Just because you've done things in the past that were stupid and mean and you realize. It makes you want to be a better person.", I said.  
  
"Why?", he asked sounded like he wanted to cry.  
  
"Just because if my brother found out I was pretending to like you, he's freak!", I joked to make him laugh.  
  
"What?!", he screamed upset.  
  
I was glad there was a silence charm on the bed. I said, "Sorry, baby. I was just kidding with you. You sounded like you were gonna cry. So, I was trying to make you laugh.", I said feeling bad.  
  
"Well, it wasn't funny, Weasel!", he said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I thought you would know I was kidding. Please don't call me that.", I said feeling hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I just got so mad. I love you and had revealed so many things, and thought you were going to betray me.", he said holding me close.  
  
"No, I would never do that. I love you and I want to be with you forever, but even if were not, I would never tell anyone else what you tell me. Not even my mom.", I said.  
  
He smiled and said and, "I love you too."  
  
"I know.", I said.  
  
"I'm sorry.", he said.  
  
"It's alright.", I said.  
  
I smirked and said, "I love you."  
  
"Why?", he asked. " "Just because you're you.", I said and placed my head on his chest. He held me close and we fell asleep holding eachother.  
  
Author's Note: I know Draco cried a lot and babbled and it was out of character, but it was important to the chapter. Not to worry, though. He doesn't cry again, till many chapters away. 


	12. Good Morning, Dumbledor

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and my comp has been acing up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's not too great.  
  
Why Love Who We Love Chapter 12 Sometimes I look at my life and see all of the pain and sadness there is now. I look back and see happy times. Now, I sit here and wonder how my life went from a total high to rock bottom. One boy: Draco. "Ginny! Wake up!", Draco said shaking me. I looked up drowsily. "You awake, baby?", he asked holding me close to him. "Yes, Draco. I'm awake now.", I said. My eyes were wide open drinking up his presence. I was awake. "I have to go now. I have a class in an hour and I want to get changed.", he said. "I don't want you to leave!" I whined. "I have to.", He said firmly. It was not mean, just firm. "Ok.", I said understandingly. Knowing I couldn't get him to change his mind about it. "Ginny meet me at Hogmeade this weekend. Please. I want to celebrate the holiday with you.", he said. "Ofcourse!", I squealed in delight. "That's my girl.", he said and kissed me. "Good bye my love", he said and put his invisibility cloak on. "Good bye, Draco." I said. After I did he left my bed and room. I was very tired I fell asleep. "Wake up, Ginny!" Hermione called. "No, I need more sleep." I said turning over. "You have to get up or you'll miss breakfast." she said. Reluctantly, I got up. I was tired but I was very hungry. "Go, on then." Hermione said holding up my robe for me. "Thanks." I said as I took it. I put it on and we headed down to the grand dinning room. Harry saw me and smiled. I smiled back at him wishing he hadn't saw me. He got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. "Morning, Ginny." he said beaming. "Morning Harry. How are you?" I asked and kissed him softly on the cheek. I noticed Draco was looking over. He looked at me sadly and glared at Harry. Soon, he was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "Fine, now that you're here. " Harry said cheesily as I took a seat. He sat close next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me on the lips softly. "How are you, my love?" he asked sweetly. "Oh, great Harry. Just great." I said with a fake grin on my face. "Sweetheart, do you have any plans for this weekend?" he asked grinning. "Yes, I do, muffin." I said trying to be cute and coy with him. "What?" he asked sounding disappointed. I did feel bad, but I replied, "Oh, I have so much homework due next week and Snape is being extra hard on me." "Is he?" Harry asked sounding mad. "Yes, he is." I sound trying to sound pitiful as I pouted. "Awe, don't worry sweetie." he said caressing my cheek. "I won't because I have you." I said trying not to laugh. I looked over and saw Draco looking over at me. I winked at him and he looked a bit confused.  
  
"Excuse me while I freshen up." I told Harry as I got up. He looked a bit sad but nodded and said, "Please come back soon." I walked away and out of the dinning room. Draco had looked confused when I had winked at him. I hope he understand what I meant and would meet me outside in the hallway. I waited by a picture of a man with armor. Five minutes had passed and there was no sign of Draco. I was about to walk away when Draco came prancing over. "Hey." I said softly. I wished Harry had never touched me. Draco glared and said, "Don't talk to me. Potter's whore now, are we?" I looked at him sadly and said, "No, we've never. I mean. I didn't want to hurt you and I never did anything with him 'cause I love you." "Just shut up, bitch! I only have one thing to say to say to you." He said enraged. "What?" she asked about to cry. "I'm just joking! Serves you right for last night. I know you're just keeping up appearance because that orangutan that is your brother will treat to break us up. I know you love me, and you're mine and I'm yours." he said smiling. He looked so sexy. "You scared me." I said. Smiling because it wasn't true. "Sorry, love, but you had it coming to you." he said smirking. "I know, but I missed you. So, that makes you wrong." I said and giggled. "Says who?" he asked playfully. "It's just the rules. Now, you know." I said and smiled sweetly. "Oh. Well, in that case, I'm soooooooo sorry. Let me make it up to you." he said and kissed me. As he kissed me he held me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth. His tongue went into my mouth. It was my first adult kiss and it felt great. I wanted it to last forever, but sadly it did not. We heard footsteps and quickly separated. As we parted, I saw Dumbledor standing before us. I blushed as I looked up at him. "Ah, good morning Miss. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy." he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Good morning, sir." we said in unison. He smiled and replied, "It's so nice to see two houses join together." Slowly, he walked into the dinning room. He made me feel better about the situation. Like maybe me and Draco could make it. 


	13. Fights

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone who left a review for my last chapter. Here's the next chapter of my story. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it and reviews it. Hint Hint! LOL I don't any of the characters and am not making any money. Yada, yada, yada. You know the drill. Now, on to the story.  
  
Why We Love Who We Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
It's human nature to fight. Everyone fights with someone at one point or another. Some people can't go a day without fighting. Yet, there are people who will do anything to avoid getting into a fight. I remember when I was little and my parents used to fight. They didn't fight much. Less than the average married couple, but they still fought. It would upset me. I thought my parents were the only couple in the whole world that would fight with each other on occasion. I still hate seeing people fight. There's only one thing I hate more. Being in a fight.  
  
Draco smiled at me lovingly. "I want to finish what we started he said leaning in. I leaned in too and pressed my lips against his. He licked my lips and they parted. His arms wrapped around me. Holding me tightly. We stayed like that for a minute before parting.  
  
"Draco, I know we have to keep this secret, but I'm really close to my mom. Can I at least tell her?" I asked looking into his gray eyes.  
  
"No, Ginny," he began. I looked at him sadly and he said, "I would love for you to tell her and have her blessing, but she'll tell your dad. He hates me and my family. Just as mine hates you and your family." He stroked my face lovingly.  
  
"I understand but I can I at least tell Hermione? Please." I asked softly.  
  
"No, she might tell your brother," Draco said.  
  
"But I know she'll keep it a secret, " I said.  
  
"I just want to be safe and keep it secret." Draco said and I nodded.  
  
Just then, Crabbe and Goyle came out. "We've been looking for you," they both said looking at Draco. I got very nervous. Draco sensed this and said, "Don't worry, Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle already know."  
  
"What?! I can't tell my mother, but you can tell these two idiots!" I said enraged.  
  
"We're not ---" Crabbe started before I cut him off.  
  
"Shut up!" I said walking away furious.  
  
Draco looked on sadly as I left. I overheard Goyle ask, "Do you want us to beat her up?"  
  
I ran to my room and layed on the bed crying. Hermione came up ten minutes later. She saw me crying and walked over to my bed. She sat by me and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No!" I whined in between sobs. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked rubbing my back softly to soothe me.  
  
"It's Draco!" I said.  
  
"Who's Draco?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"He's my boyfriend! He's such an idiot and I don't why I love him. We have to keep our relationship secret. He wont let me tell my mom, but he can tell those two idiots Crabbe and Goyle about it!" I vented. I couldn't believe I just blurted everything out, but I was really mad at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy?!" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Yes," I said softly.  
  
"You are in love with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked me dumbfounded.  
  
"Very much so. Well, I was." I said sniffling.  
  
"Did you two just have a fight or is it over?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's over. Well, until he apologizes." I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Well, I can understand why you're mad. I mean I couldn't imagine not being able to tell my mom about Ron and me. Then again, he is right in a way. I mean, what if your mom told your dad? He hates the Malfoys!" Hermione said.  
  
"I know, but mom would keep it secret it I told her to. Besides, he wouldn't let me tell anyone and he told those two stupid idiots. They'd tell anyone willing to give them a cupcake." I said still mad but calming a bit.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you think it will help." I said.  
  
"Trust me. I know the right thing to say." Hermione said walking away.  
  
About twenty minutes later, Hermione came running into the room. I was shocked to see her. She had first period now. "You'll never believe what happened!" she said.  
  
I looked at her wide eyed and said, "Tell me!"  
  
"I was walking around the school looking for Malfoy. To tell him to apologize to you. Well, I find him, but Harry with him. They're bothing yelling at each other. Then, bam! Harry punched Malfoy straight in the jaw. He fell down because Harry had broken his jaw." I gasped as Hermione said that. I hope my baby was alright.  
  
"This makes Crabbe and Goyle go nuts! Crabbe holds harry as Goyle starts beating on him. Punching him in the stomach like there's no tomorrow. Then, they switch. Goyle holds Harry as Crabbe hits him, but Crabb starts hitting him in the head. His glasses fall off and brake. Then Dumbledor comes outs and tells them to stop, but they won't. So, he puts a freezing spell on them and carries them to the nurse. Then, he canceled first period. Can you believe he canceled first period just for that?" Hermione asked me.  
  
I giggled as she said that. Hermione would want to go to class even if the apocalypse was coming. "Why were they fighting?" I asked nervously.  
  
"I visited Harry and he told me about the fight. He said that he saw Malfoy and his cronies around you. Then, you running off crying. He said he knew they were picking on you because you were his girlfriend. So, he called them bullies and jerks. Malfoy told him you're too god for him. He said even a dog was too good for Harry. Harry told them to knock it off, but he wouldn't. Then Malfoy said, "Oh, yeah! What are you gonna do about it half blood?" Bam! Harry punched him in the jaw. You know the rest." Hermione said and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks for telling me, Hermione." I said smiling.  
  
"No problem," she said panting.  
  
"Here," I said handing her a glass of water that had been on my nightstand.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she said taking it and eagerly drinking.  
  
Once she was done, I said, "Do my a favor?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Keep what I told you secret." I said.  
  
"Ok, but don't lead Harry on. Try to break up with him as easy and as soon as possible." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, I promise." I said smiling.  
  
"I promise, too." she said smiling. 


	14. Hospital

Why We Love Who We Love Chapter 14  
  
Hey everyone! Here's chapter 14. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I enjoyed writing it and am happy with the way it came out. I could have been a bit better, but I think it's good. Thank you to everyone who review chapter 13. I enjoyed the reviews. I don't own any of the characters. Now on to the story.  
  
I hate hospitals. I never liked going to them. They smell funny. There's weird noises. You never know if you, or the person you're visiting, are ever coming out of the hospital. They're just plain weird. I hate them, and avoid visiting them at all costs, but there are sometimes when you just have to go to one.  
  
I went to the hospital wing of the school. Madam Pomfrey saw me and said, "I know, as well the rest the school, that Mr. Potter is your boyfriend, but he needs his rest. Besides, Mr. Malfoy is here too and he needs his rest. So, try to be short and do no disturb Mr.Malfoy." she said walking off to some back room.  
  
I walked over to the bed Harry was sleeping in. He did look kind of cute when he was asleep. His hair was messy and covering his infamous scar. From across the room, Draco was looking over at me sadly. He had this weird metal thing on this mouth. I thought it was to help his jaw heal.  
  
I sat on the bed and brushed his hair out of his face with my fingers. He started to stir and wake up. "Mmm. Ginny?" he asked as he woke up.  
  
"Yes, darling." I said with a fake smile on my face.  
  
"I've missed you," Harry said as he leaned up to kiss me.  
  
"Missed you, too," I lied. I leaned down and kissed him softly.  
  
He held me closely to him. I wrapped my arms around him. He kissed me again. This time his tongue pushed it's way into my mouth. I slowly begin to suck on his tongue. He was fiddling with the back of my robe. Trying to unhook my bra without opening my robe. I didn't know what to do. This was making me very uncomfortable. "He'll stop soon," I thought. No, I hoped.  
  
He kept kissing me like that and trying to open my bra from the back. He began to grind on me softly. I felt his arousal as he grinded on me. He broke the kiss. He was panting softly. "Oh, Harry!" I moaned faking arousal. I could feel Draco's eyes burning into me as he watched. Even though my back was to him, I could tell he was watching us.  
  
"Ginny, I love you dearly. Can I make love to you? You be my first, and me yours?" he asked looking into my eyes lovingly. I could tell he loved me, but I didn't love him. It wouldn't be right. "Oh, Harry. I want to, but well." I said blushing.  
  
"What's the matter, love?" he asked stroking my hair.  
  
"I don't want us to make love for the first, with him watching" I said looking over at Draco.  
  
As soon as I said that, Draco turned his hand and made strange noises. Then came a slurred, "I'd rather have my eyes poked out."  
  
"My god, that's the exact reason he got that put on." Harry said.  
  
"Pardon?" I ask confused.  
  
"He got that thing put on his head not because I broke his jaw, but because he wouldn't shut up. It's pretty much a muzzle." Harry joked. He started to laugh at his own joke.  
  
I still had feelings for Draco and didn't think that joke was very funny. It brought back all of the feelings I had for him and made me feel really bad for him. I pretended and laugh and said, "That was a good one."  
  
I looked over at Draco again and said, "You sure did hit hard, Harry. That's not like you."  
  
"Er. Well, I have good reason to. He was harassing you, Ginny. I saw you ran off crying with Crabbe and Goyle there. Besides, I over heard Goyle say he wanted to beat you up." Harry said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me.  
  
"I understand, love. You're too sweet. You didn't have to defend me to Malfoy." I said and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
He smiled and said, "Ginny, I love you with all of my heart. I will protect you. There is nothing I won't do for you."  
  
"Hmmmp! Yeah right!" Draco said.  
  
"Stop ease dropping!" Harry hissed looking over at Draco.  
  
"I am not.." He said.  
  
I rested my head on Harry's chest and said, "He's just jealous. Aren't you Malfoy?"  
  
"Why should I be jealous? Scar boy is with weasel girl." He said trying to sound as if he didn't care.  
  
"Don't pay him any attention." Harry said and kissed me.  
  
"Honey, it's getting late and I have a ton of homework. I have to get going, baby." I lied to Harry.  
  
"Ginny, please stay." Harry begged.  
  
"I wish I could, but that icky Snape give me tons of homework." I said and pouted.  
  
"I understand." he said sadly looking down.  
  
I kissed him and said, "Night, Harry."  
  
"Night, love," he said to me as I got up and off of the bed.  
  
I walked away and over to Draco's bed. Harry looked at me surprised. "Thank you for defending me, love, but I want a few private words with him. You know, make him sorry for hurting you." I said as Harry smiled at me.  
  
I sat on Draco's bed and closed the curtains. "Too violent for you to see," I said.  
  
I waved my wand at the bed and whispered a silencing spell, but it didn't work.  
  
"The beds are charmed. So, that Madam Pomfrey can hear what is going on." Draco whispered.  
  
I kissed his cheek. "I missed you." I said  
  
"Does that mean we're back together?" he asked.  
  
"Did we ever break up?" I asked him.  
  
"Mmmm. I thought you were Potter's girl?" he said as he pulled me to him.  
  
"No, just wanted to keep up appearances and make my true love." I said and cuddled to him.  
  
"Liar. You just found out precious Potter is a pervert." he said harshly.  
  
I looked him hurt and started to get up. He grabbed me and pushed me down against him. Holding me close to him. "Rules worked against you, eh?" he asked.  
  
I looked him confused. "The rules. You explained them to me and according to them, I owed you one." he said grinning.  
  
I smiled at him lovingly. "I wish that stupid thing was off. I really want to kiss you."  
  
He grinned at me wickedly and looked down at his crotch. "Well, there are other places you can kiss." he said.  
  
I lean down and kiss it. He moaned softly. I felt him grow hard under my lips. I smiled at him. I pulled away from him and looked up at him into his eyes.  
  
"Ginny, I didn't think you'd really.." he said.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course not!" he said and caressed my face lovingly.  
  
"Baby, when do you get that silly thing taken off?" I asked him.  
  
"Tomorrow." He said unzipping my robe. Raveling my green bra. "Mmm. My favorite color" he said as soon as he saw it.  
  
I snuggled to him and said, "I wish I could stay here with you all night."  
  
"Me, too, but you better get going now. Before Potter suspects something." he said.  
  
"You're right. Night baby." I said and kissed him on his nose.  
  
"Night darling." he said as he zipped up my robe.  
  
I got off of him and off of the bed. I opened the curtains. "Good night my love." I said and waved. Both Harry and Draco waved back. I ran out of the room. 


End file.
